


Aeon

by gremlin4



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Power Imbalance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incubus&Succubus, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: Moving his fingers up to massage his now aching temples, the Prince wondered if it’d be too late to run away from home now.Both hearing and feeling the presence of someone about to enter his study, the demon smiled as he braced himself for the loud entrance. There was only one person in the entire kingdom that would dare enter his private rooms unannounced. Even from their very first meeting, the human hadn't been satisfied until he had Kyo's full attention. He, a royal Prince, chasing after a human like a drooling mutt after a bone. It was disgraceful, and yet, Kyo found he wasn't as concerned by the fact as he knew his advisors were starting to fear.A human commanding their Prince's every thought?
Relationships: Die/Shinya (Dir en grey), Kaoru/Toshiya (Dir en grey), Kyo (Dir en grey)/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 24





	1. Aeon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! ^_^ Hope everyone is having a good day. I just came to drop off another old story of mine. It was a bit of a toss up between this one or another old story I had, but this two-shot seemed more popular with my old readers so I figured "why not?". I'll post the other story sometime soon-ish and the second part of this story will be out Saturday after work. Thank you for reading and hope you guys enjoy this piece of writing history.

"Do you think it was such a good idea to throw him a make-shift party like this?" A tall redheaded male asked worriedly as he sat down heavily in the plush armchair beside a golden beauty, tan hands covered in black tribal tattoos running through his long hair in a nervous habit.

The redhead was a very tall fire demon with mischievous brown eyes, a bright smile that was in hiding to make room for the frown of doom that graced the man's pale pink lips and a strong sleek build. He was gallantly dressed in form-fitting robes and pants that were set in the dark colors of black, red, and purple; all of it working together to create an image of sophisticated danger the demon represented. The aforementioned beauty sitting near the strong male in his armchair was only a few inches shorter, but with a gentle aura surrounding him. Long auburn and blond hair elegantly twisted on top of his head in tight curls, a few of them left loose to frame his pale face and down his long neck. The beautiful creature's willowy frame was clothed in a tight, corset-style floor-length dress. The bold, gold coloring of the under-layer shining through the sheer lace over the top that depicted elegant designs in its stitching.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Die-kun. Kaoru-san is always right about these things." The earth-bound muse spoke, placing a lace gloved hand across the fire apparition's arm that rested on the provided arms of the chair. His small, yet sweet smile instantly calming the older man who gave him a dashing smile in return.

"If only I had your faith Shin-chan." He whispered as he brought the soothing hand up to his lips to kiss.

"Enough flirting," a deep voice ordered as a dark figure swept into the room to claim the high back chair for his own, followed quickly by an incubus the same height as the fire demon, but with long blue and black hair who smiled wickedly at the two as he took it upon himself to place his bottom on the arm of their commander's chair. Much to the older man's exasperation.

The group's unofficial leader was an elder vampire with shoulder-length brown hair that he kept tied back in a neat ponytail at all times. He wore a stylish, black three-piece suit with a purple tie, the same type of clothing the humans used to be so fond of once upon a time when they were free to roam as they chose. The personalized hellion on the vampire's seat was busy fiddling with one of the two large buttons on his revealing blue waistcoat with a bare hand, trying to free his silky hair from said button while his long legs covered by a floor-length skirt that had a slit going up its entire length were crossed in such a ladylike fashion.

"Come now, Kaoru-san. We can hardly be upset when the two are being so sweet to each other." The vixen whispered huskily as he leaned towards the vampire.

"I'm not in the mood to watch their daily game of teasing today." The oldest male hissed as he sat further back in his chair, bringing a deathly pale hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as if to fight off a coming headache that forced his black eyes closed.

"Nonsense. You're just worried about how our little Warumono will react once he finds out the ball you've forced him to attend is his birthday party." The taller beauty smirked as he brought his lips to run across the stronger man's neck while he spoke.

Waving his hand in front of the vixen as if to ward off a silly fly in annoyance Kaoru spoke in a low, but strong voice. "Hold your tongue Toshiya. The shadows are his ears and eyes; you know that well enough already. Now then, is everything set for tonight?"

A chorus of yes, though one very snappy, rang out in the room.

"And the boy?"

"Waiting until you deem it fit to release him at the ball," Shinya offered.

"Good...Then let us collect our wayward demon and begin this three-ringed circus."

~*~*~*~*~

Kyo was very angry. Very. For one he hated dressing up and the ridiculous outfit he was forced into by the pain in the ass affectingly known as Toshiya was not something he was happy about. Well...It wasn't that ridiculous of an outfit. Once upon a time he used to wear tight shirts and robes with leather pants often, and he knew he looked damned good, but he gave up trying for an impressionable outer image long ago.

Plus he was not a very sociable demon who liked to be around people at all for that matter, but he here was surrounded by hordes of magical beings of both the dark and the light all stuffed into the grand ballroom clothed in elaborate dress. All of whom wanted to wish him a happy birthday and to converse with him on insignificant topics such as who arrived with whom and who was most likely to be selected for best costume. All of whom kept grasping onto him, both figuratively and literally, as they fought for his attention and offered comment after comment about his appearance.

He hated it. But not as much as he hated a certain elder vampire for tricking him into being present for an event he spent a lot of time and energy trying to avoid for the last few years. He had been more than happy enough to hide out in the manor pretending that today was any other day than it was now. He knew all of them knew just how much he despised being the center of attention but did that stop any of them from plotting against him?

No.

And they would suffer for it later once he found a chance to sneak away. A task that was beginning to look like an abysmal effort on his part seeing as he had four people who know practically all his tricks to escape public affairs as this against him. Even his magic was restricted for the night and his weapons taken because Kaoru was a clever bastard who delighted in having Shinya on his side for this round. Currently, he was hiding in a dark corner with his shadows and a glass of questionable liquid looking suspiciously like acid, snapping at anyone who dared to come near him. Sadly though most had listened to his warnings two men were heading his way that would not be so smart.

"I did not go through the trouble of setting this up so you could hide in the corner and curse my very existence with every black spell you wish you could be casting at the moment." The vampire glared, though half the annoyance came from the giddy incubus that seemed permanently attached to his side today.

The angry gaze the two were pierced with from intense brown eyes that were starting to bleed into red almost had them worrying for their safety. Almost. But both dark beings knew that the shorter male wouldn't want to cause a scene in a public place where so many people could see. Knowing he had no choice but to soothe the man now or condemn himself to listen to the blond whine about it for the next decade, Kaoru let out a sigh. "How about this? You stop hiding in your corner and mingle with the crowd for another hour and I'll make all the necessary excuses so that you can leave without notice? Deal?"

Although the man's answer was an angry growl and not a true agreement, Kaoru knew that the man would uphold their bargain if only to gain his freedom that much quicker. Slowly, Kyo peeled himself away from the wall to step further into the room with only a harsh glare directed at his advisor. Easily ignored as Kaoru took as minor victory once the blond was standing and ready to resume his royal duties. With one last glare, Kyo muttered a hollow threat if either of them went back on their word before making his way back into the throngs of party-goers. A quick hand easily switched out his empty prop for a crystal flute filled with champagne. He would need it if he was to travel the length of the floor for the next hour.

"Well," Toshiya hummed thoughtfully from where he had his head laying on Kaoru's shoulder, playing with a lock of the man's dark brown hair. "That went rather well."

"Just tell me the boy's ready," Kaoru pleaded with a sigh.

"Oh yes. Ready and eager," The blue-haired vixen laughed before pulling the vampire onto the dance floor for a quick round across the spacious room.

~*~*~*~*~

Downing yet another glass, Kyo quickly let his eyes wander the floor in search of the missing vampire. It had been nearly an hour of the promised time and Kyo was anxious to escape his make-shift hell. He had listened to the fussing women fawn over him, traded barely contained insults with other demonic males of the court, let the well-wishers give their little pre-made speeches to him, and fiercely refused every offer to dance or take a private walk. However, he knew the elder man was not going to make an appearance until the full hour is up.

Preparing to return to the buffet table in search of one of his tight-lipped comrades, Kyo spotted curled golden hair in the crowd gathering around the dance floor. Only knowing one man with hair such as that on this night, Kyo quickly made his way towards were he last spotted him not noticing the four men that had been standing behind him with either happy smiles or perverted smirks.

Surprisingly enough, Kyo had lost sight of the tuff of gold hair, a little hard to do considering the lack of bright color in the immediate crowd. Growling under his breath since he knew Shinya was avoiding him the demon was about to force his way through the crowd again when he caught sight of bright-colored hair out of the corner of his eye. Expecting it to be his friend, he turned his head back around only to stare in fascination at who was standing there. The people in between them seeming to part to allow him an undisrupted view of a man that was not like anyone he had ever since before.

The short male had such light blond hair, almost white it was so fair, the strands around his face framing it well with their short and spiky ways while the rest was twisted into long, thin braids that were intertwined with black ribbons, all of it trailing down a muscular back. Though Kyo could not see his face very clearly; one, because the other man was facing the side and two, because a silly half mask was covering everything but full pink lips and a smooth chin. His outfit, if one could call it such from the amount of skin it showed, seemed to be made up of two layers of black fabric; one sheer and the other silk.

The outfit consisted of a small half shirt with only a thin strip across his back and neck to hold it in place and no sleeves just sheer strips of cloth acting as make-shift sleeves that attached by silver armbands; and a skirt that was slit on both sides almost over his hips that could hardly be holding the fabric up if not for the thin strap holding it together. Leaving the toned body bare for the most part so everyone could gaze upon the miles of delicious skin, a sight Kyo drank in heavily.

Silver jewelry adorned the lush, pale skin around the man's wrists, ankles and ears; even a small rope acting as a belt had expensive pieces of gems and silver hanging from it. Though what threw off the image of the fair temptress was the sturdy black collar around the youth's neck. A sign that meant the man was a human slave and was probably owned by one of the nobles here for the celebration.

As if hearing his disappointment, the human twisted his upper body around to face him and it was as if an electric shock had passed through Kyo's body as he met mischievous blue eyes that were surrounded with black eyeliner and eye shadow. It took a moment for him to force his eyes away; and although he didn't want to know the owner of such beauty, Kyo made himself glance down at the front of the collar and to --nothing. The slave didn't have an owner's tag.

Startled with the discovery of a free human slave amid a horde of demons, Kyo's eyes snapped immediately back up to the seductive blue eyes and smirking lips to ask his silent inquiry. Instead, the question died an early death as the human gave him a blatant come-hither look before disappearing into the mass of moving bodies. Blinking slowly as he tried to process that a human -a human slave no less, would give him such a look before running off but it was obvious by his collar and attitude that this man wasn't here by accident. Smirking to himself, Kyo moved forward to begin his search through the hordes of royals for his prey.

On and on the two continued as they traveled throughout the entire ballroom. The demon steadily following the giggling human as the flighty blond lead him in a complete circle before he suddenly stopped not too far from the designated area for the dance floor. Not noticing the change in the game just yet, Kyo immediately grabbed onto a pale arm and pulled the human against him the moment he was close enough to do so. What the demon wasn't prepared for when he did such an act was the feeling of how right the slave felt being in his arms.

"Who are you?" He felt himself say as he stared down at the pale being that would probably be his height if it weren't for the fact he wore boots and the slave's feet were bare.

"Do you want to know?" The slave asked instead, his voice such a low and rich tone that Kyo almost didn't catch it, even with his enhanced hearing.

"Yes," He hissed as he leaned in further towards those tempting and soft lips before him, a hand unconsciously lifting to remove the mask that was block part of his visual pleasure.

Instead of following his order, more like a plea, the youth gave a sly smile and took the tanned hand away from his mask to entwine with his own and before Kyo knew what was happening, the slave had pulled them into the sway of the next dance forcing him to lead the human around the dance floor. Growling out his displeasure at dancing in front of all the buffoons in attendance, Kyo was getting ready to let the man in his arms know just how upset he was becoming with him when the man suddenly twirled out of his arms to be replaced by a giggling body of a female fox demon.

Stunned with confusion for a few seconds, Kyo immediately found the sneaky human who was currently dancing with a rather bulky forest spirit who was giving the mortal a lusty look while the mortal settled for grinning at him, both dancing beside him. Ready to charge over and give the pale being a piece of his mind, the demon's attention was brought back to focus and he once again was forced to change dance partners. Growling and hissing his anger out for any to hear, and quite a few did, the angry apparition tried to keep his eyes on his prey but with all the necessary twirls, spins, and the not-so-helpful swap of partners it was a fruitless endeavor for him. Off in the crowd, a certain fire demon was trying to hide his snickers into the golden locks of a stone-faced muse who stood next to a smirking vampire and his giggling incubus.

Finally fed up with the silly game of cat and mouse he'd been pulled into, Kyo was getting ready to stomp from the dance floor and leave the ballroom all together were in not for the return of the source of his annoyance into his very arms. "You are in a lot of trouble when this ends." He hissed into a silver adorned ear before biting harshly at the flesh. Not enough to draw blood, sadly, but enough to warn the human that his actions were not amusing to him in the least.

"You have to catch me first," the slave said with a very sly and wicked smile, foolishly trying to pull away from the immortal's hold.

"I don't think so." Kyo hissed as he pulled the runaway beauty's back to be flush against his chest. "I will have you when I want and not a moment later. And if I choose for it to be now..." He growled as he ran a hand teasingly down the length of the human's naked leg before dragging it back up over his inner thigh before stopping right before he reached one of the only hidden parts of the slave's body. "Then I will."

The moan he received in answer to his threat sent his blood boiling, lust slamming into his body like a punch to the gut, and he knew he had to have the man now or forever be damned to the haunting urge for the body he had ensnared before him. He took a moment to tease them both by running his hand over all the displayed flesh and letting his lips trail over the warm skin of the mortal's shoulder and up the free space of his neck. The breathy pants coming from the slave calling to him as a pale hand intertwined with the hair at the back of Kyo's neck to hold him in place over flushed skin.

Just as the immortal was about to sink his fangs into the flesh offered to him by the slave's deliberate tilt of his head, the music came to an end and everyone clapped to show appreciation to the band. The unexpected rise in noise distracted Kyo as he looked around to find the dance had officially ended, distracted enough for the human to slip out of his grip unnoticed. Turning back to see the man gone, Kyo glazed around until the saw the slave smile at him from the edge of the crowd as he waved shortly before disappearing again. Snarling in aggravation, Kyo was about to charge after the other when a group of noblewomen seemed to appear out of nowhere to pester him about dancing with them.

Pushing them away, not even bothering to make excuses anymore, Kyo forced and fought his way off the dance floor only to run into Shinya of all people. All the others had escaped to various parts of the ballroom to not be caught watching the show by their temperamental friend.

"What?!" The shadow demon snapped.

"Nothing. I just thought you would like to know your hour is up." Scoffing at being told something that wasn't very important to him at the moment, Kyo rolled his eyes and prepared to walk away, but Shinya continued on, "Also, I thought you would like to know that the boy you are so preoccupied with has run out of the ballroom room and is heading towards the main entrance."

Not bothering with the reasons why Shinya would know he was following a human or why he would suddenly offer him help in locating the blond, they were more than likely schemes of Kaoru's he was helping with, so Kyo opted for giving the muse a hasty thank you before rushing around him and out the nearest door in hopes of catching up with mortal before he disappeared.

Arriving in the front hall with a loud bang after slamming the doors open, the demon immediately looked towards the grand staircase to find the slave nearly on the second-floor landing, his loud entrance alarming the human who gazed back at him with another smirk. Pausing at the top of the stairs, the blond turned slightly to blow him a teasing kiss before rushing up the last step and into a hallway that opened up right at the landing. Taking the steps two at a time, Kyo was quick to arrive at the top of the stairs and to make his way down the long hall that had multiple doors on both sides. It would have taken him a good while to search each room for the male if he had to go door by the door but the flighty minx had purposely left the door to the room he had entered open.

Stepping into the room slowly, Kyo found himself inside a large, nearly empty room that was lit with an innumerable amount of candles that he couldn't see as they were invisible behind the forest of hanging satin curtains in a blood-red color that seemed to be leading him further into the room. Pushing aside the first cloth the demon stepped further in only for his foot to hit something lying on the floor. Peering down, the shadow apparition was surprised to find a trail of silver bands the slave had been wearing only moments ago. Cautious and curiously making his way past the drapes, Kyo followed the disposed of jewelry that turned into a carelessly discarded trail of dark fabric that looked very familiar as well, the fabric leading him down wide steps until it ended with the mask and the last curtain already pushed aside for him.

Inside the circular curtain was a large, plush bed in reds and black that looked more like a large pillow with smaller pillows and blankets covering it; and in the middle of the bed was the sinful sight of a human slave slowing unwinding his wavy locks from their braided prison from his reclined position, purposely displaying his form in all its pale and naked glory. It was a beautiful sight to behold if not for a single article of clothing that couldn’t hope of being considered proper underwear; a thin band of black silk that barely contained the human’s member and completely exposed his backside. What little of it Kyo could see from his propped up leg.

"Enjoying the view?" The mortal smiled from his place on the bed as he rose until he was leaning on his elbows.

"Oh, yes...Very much so."

"Then why are you over there?" The blond pouted cutely.

Not needed any further incentive Kyo was instantly climbing onto the overlarge pillow towards his prey but stopping before he came to close, his hand itching to explore over the body in front of him that he wished to pin with his own. With a small laugh and a roll of his eyes, the human displayed his want by grabbing onto the fabric of Kyo's shirt and practically yanking him onto the other blond.

"There's no need to be shy."

"I'm not being shy. I'm just not sure what you're allowing me at the moment, so I'm being--"

Pulling the demon even closer to himself by a hand gripping the hair at the nape of his Kyo's neck, the mortal whispered heatedly against his lips. "Everything."

"What?" Kyo husked out both in anticipation and want.

"Everything. I'm allowing you to do anything and everything to me...Please." And the shadow demon couldn't help the groan that escaped him. "Besides...You're allowed to enjoy your birthday present to its fullest."

"You-You're my—Oh, I'm going to kill those idiots," Kyo growled, but the man under him put a stop to that easily with a quick kiss. "Right after I take care of you...Because if I remember correctly someone wasn't listening to me earlier." The gorgeous smile Kyo received in return for his statement stunned him for a moment and his next question tumbled out without his consent. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ruki, Master."

"Ru--Wait, master!?" Kyo exclaimed in surprise, his brain not working right at the moment. The happy laugh at his lapse in stupidity would have made him angry enough to start letting insults fly if it wasn't for the fact he was using his mouth and tongue to render the slave as brainless as he was at the moment. Oh, he was certainly going to make everyone involved pay for their dirty tricks throughout the night, starting with the man under him and ending with him thanking Kaoru for his wonderful, sexy, annoying, but beautiful present. After kicking his ass of course.


	2. Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. I got sucked into watching live shows from the Gazette and Dir en grey on Youtube and lost track of the time of today. Here's the second chapter I promised everyone. God... This brings back memories. I actually wrote this as a plea bargain for another writer - Loula - in hopes she would update her story My Life In Lists. That was an amazing story. I loved it, still love it. Wish I had thought to save it or ask her for a copy before she removed it from lj.
> 
> Anyway~ Hope everyone is having a wonderful day and staying safe out there. Love you guys~

Giving out an exasperated sigh, the small dark figure slowly laid his writing quill down before leaning back. A tattooed hand reached up to rub the back of his neck in slow circles, a sad attempt at massaging the pain in the cramped muscles away. The candle standing on the corner of the wooden desk barely gave the room enough light for anyone to see, not that it bothered the short-haired male considering his race, but in fear of hearing his favorite pet whine about the lack of light the demon contemplated lighting another candle. The poor stump of wax that sat barely an inch on its holder was sure to go out at any moment now just in time for someone to barge in uninvited he thought fondly.

The sight of the remaining wax reminded the demon just how long he had spent locked up in his study signing and reading over legal documents. That meant he had spent the better part of the evening and late into the night working on this damn paperwork... again. Groaning at the sight of the stack that still awaited his approval; the irritated shadow demon imagined using the dying candle to set it ablaze. Of course, not seconds after that thought popped into his head did the image of his vampiric advisor’s face appear. The scary frown that would be firmly plastered on the pale man’s face at the sight of ash enough to deter him for now. Letting out another sigh, the demonic Prince begged the air to save him. He was tired of the bureaucratic bullshit that was his birthright and the unfortunate part about it all was the fact that this wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg. After he had finally wed and became King he would be ‘gifted’ full responsibility of running his country. A fancy way of saying he’s going to spend the rest of his life wasting away at a desk like his father.

Moving his fingers up to massage his now aching temples, the Prince wondered if it’d be too late to run away from home now.

Both hearing and feeling the presence of someone about to enter his study, the demon smiled as he braced himself for the loud entrance. There was only one person in the entire kingdom that would dare enter his private rooms unannounced. Even from their very first meeting, the human hadn't been satisfied until he had Kyo's full attention. He, a royal Prince, chasing after a human-like a drooling mutt after a bone. It was disgraceful, and yet, Kyo found he wasn't as concerned by the fact as he knew his advisors were starting to fear.

A human commanding their Prince's every thought?

“How long are you going to take, Kyo?” The blond in the doorway demanded after having slammed the door open as per usual, fury stamped across his face, pale hands firmly planted on slightly rounded hips. “You’ve been locked away in this room for hours and I refuse to spend another minute waiting! And why are you wallowing in the dark again?”

Holding back a sigh of relief, Kyo pretended to still be in an irritated mood as he felt his gorgeous slave stomp around the room lighting up various candles along the way. Way more than were needed, but he wasn’t about to say that aloud and invoke even more of the boy’s anger upon him. “Ruki, what are you doing here and how many times must I tell you to address me properly?” He hissed in mock anger.

Pouting at the harsh way his master and Prince spoke to him, Ruki walked over to stand behind the much older man. Placing small, slender hands on the demon’s shoulders, the blond slave rolled his eyes at the feel of how tense the demon was. Not surprising given the fact that his lover had just spent almost an entire day buried in paperwork. Working his fingers in a steady rhythm, the human slowly began loosening the hardened muscles of Kyo’s shoulders and neck.

“You've been working for hours Kyo," Ruki whispered into a pointed ear before giving the pierced flesh a chaste kiss. The tattooed male bit back a small shiver of pleasure, glancing down at the paperwork still laid out before him.

"I have to finish this," he murmured, though without much enthusiasm. “Besides, I ordered you to remain by Princess Hitomi’s side.” Knowing how his mortal lover felt about the presence of a Princess, an unclaimed demonic Princess at that, being in the palace Kyo wasn’t surprised to feel long nails digging into his shoulders before they disappeared altogether.

"I hate her,” Ruki hissed venomously as he stomped his way towards the windows. His human eyesight wouldn’t let him see very far into the darkness outside, but it was distraction enough for the blond who huffed. Pale arms coming up to cross in front of his barely clothed chest as Ruki leaned against the glass, purposely displaying his body to the hungry eyes that followed.

Taking the time to admire his pet revealing so much skin due to his choice of outfit; Kyo couldn't help the sly grin that spread across his face. Kyo had first been thrilled and then later pissed when Ruki admitted that his choice of wardrobe was not because of his status as a slave or orders from Kaoru. No, his pet preferred to wear such exposing clothing because he liked to bask in the attention of all the wandering eyes. Of course, while Kyo greatly enjoyed the view, he was not as keen on the fact that everyone demon in the palace was also getting a free show. Sadly, despite any threats of punishment he gave his brazen slave, the boy refused to cover himself up outside of their private rooms. Being locked away in said private rooms had been his first and favored choice, but Ruki threw that out the window with a passing comment about setting the room ablaze.

Needless to say, ever since gaining ownership of Ruki for his birthday, the demonic royal was finding it surprisingly hard to keep a leash on the boy. The only commands it seemed he would listen to were those Kyo gave out in bed - not that he didn't enjoy the power trip - and it frustrated the demon to no end. The only way he could seem to get Ruki to do anything was through his insane jealousy. A feature the demon Prince had not expected a slave to ever possess. It always brought such excitement to him when he saw how fiery and competitive his pet became over a woman visiting the palace for formality's sake only.

"I would hold your tongue when speaking about her highness, especially in her presence," Kyo said, narrowing his eyes in warning towards the paled beauty for a moment before they returned to scanning over the latest document.

“But what if I don't want to hold my tongue?" Ruki whispered huskily as he strutted his way back over to the immortal. Though Kyo's eyes weren’t directly on him, he knew the shadows saw and showed his lover everything around him at all times. Such a convenient power the older male had, that had the human shivering in lust more times than he could count at the thought of what the demon could be witnessing at any given time. Bending over the back of the ornament chair, Ruki leaned in and licked at the older male's slightly pointed ear before nibbling along the earlobe. His hands snaking across broad shoulders and down a muscular chest as he groaned out, "You're so tense..."

Kyo hissed softly, shuddering in pleasure at the momentary scrape of sharp nails before quickly composing himself. Kyo raised a hand to shoo Ruki away as if he were an unwanted bug forcing the slave to back away. He didn’t have to look, shadows or not, to know that Ruki was pouting in that cute, yet sexy manner he always had whenever things didn't go his way. Those sharp blue eyes of his were an effective weapon as any well-honed sword or powerful incantation, and only by avoiding direct eye contact could the shadow demon even hope to resist his companion’s pleas.

In the beginning, Kaoru had been shocked and slightly worried about the blatant lack of control Kyo had over his new pet, even more so how much the Prince didn't care. If it wasn't for Shinya's intervention the demonic royal probably wouldn't have been allowed to keep his favorite toy as long as he had. Because Kyo is the crown prince, one who had no interest in either the throne or finding a mate, the vampire had a reason to be worried. Though seeing the effect Ruki had on Kyo and the fact the human drove the demon crazy enough that he voluntarily completes his duties now to escape said man also helped for Kaoru to turn a blind eye to their relationship.

While Kyo lost himself to his thoughts, the blond mortal took the chance to run his fingers through the soft hair at the back of the demon's head and neck. The older male had been letting his hair grow out longer than he preferred after Ruki had suggested it. It made it a lot easier for the slave to pet him and his pet liked him much better with longer hair. Not to mention Ruki had let it slip that he liked gripping Kyo's hair during sex to keep himself grounded. Who was he to deny his lover something that important?

"I love your hair," Ruki murmured, admiring the soft locks. Kyo smirked.

"You just like long hair, especially on someone who lets you play with their hair."

"But I only play with your hair," Ruki said with a snort, bending lower so he was nuzzling his face against his lover’s shoulder in affection.

“That being the only reason you like mine.”

Rolling his eyes, Ruki stood up straight moving his hands back into place on the older blond’s shoulders. "You've got to be bored by now and you're tense all over. Why not call it quits for the night?" He smirked evilly as he continued, "Besides, I know the best way to reveal you of your... tension."

Kyo glanced over his shoulder, the small glance a sign to the barely clad male that his interest was piqued.

"Please?" Ruki begged with that cute, little pout on his lips. Leaning back over the male, the human nibbled on Kyo’s earlobe once again as he whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

"No," Kyo teased, wanting to see how far Ruki would go with his act to get his attention. Though if his pet was bringing in the dirty talk right off the bat, the Prince knew tonight would be very fulfilling. It was a small but delicious thrill to hear such a naughty phrase come out of his sweet and innocent-looking slave. "Why don’t you entertain Princess Hitomi or take a walk in the gardens in you’re bored."

"What would that solve?!" Ruki pouted, kneading Kyo's shoulders, "I _need_ you.”

"I have work to do," Kyo replied, speaking calmly on purpose, his voice tight with his weaning self-control.

"You're no fun… jackass." Ruki stuck his tongue out, and Kyo held back a smirk, stroking his chin as he glanced over at the other man.

"You have the temerity to call your lord a jackass?" Kyo said with a soft growl, raising his eyebrow as he affixed his glare on Ruki.

"Ooh, I dare,” Ruki smirked. “Besides, what can you do? Spank me?”

"Perhaps… You know that insulting the crown Prince carries serious offense." Kyo replied dryly. It was punishable by death even if he deemed it so. But the young slave knew that Kyo would never truly punish him; even when Kyo got rather rough in their intimate sessions, he had never laid a fist to his lover in rage.

"Then I guess you’ll just have to punish me," the blond human whispered in a husky voice, long fingers slipping down until they stopped at the bottom of the demon’s shirt. Those naughty hands slowly slipped under the hem once he knew that his master wouldn’t immediately reprimand him for his bold action. No, instead Kyo was waiting, dark eyes locked with ice blue, curious to know just how far his beloved pet intended to take this.

When it seemed that the mortal wasn’t going to do more than pet the muscles of his stomach, the shadow demon rolled his eyes. Turning back to his work, the Prince began to ignore the other, or seemed to, as he continued to read and sign away at a few more pages. The signed documents moving over to the growing stack that was awaiting the press of Kyo’s official seal in a steady rhythm. Standing up once more Ruki crossed his arms and huffed in mock anger, sticking out his tongue at the back of his lover’s head when he failed to react to his touches. Kyo had to hold back a laugh at the boy’s actions. Pushing the chair back and turning it to one side, he finally faced his pale slave.

“I might be willing to grant your request,” Kyo smirked evilly, purposely leaving his sentence hanging. Just the sight of his pet perking up at his promise was enough to make his blood start rushing south at how eager he was. “But you have to earn it.”

“Anything my lord,” the blond said with conviction, retaking his step forward to show his determination.

"Suck your lord and maybe he'll fuck you."

Without a word or the slightest hesitation, Ruki dropped to his knees before the older male. He made quick work of opening Kyo's pants after undoing the sash tied around his waist that held his shirt closed, pushing aside the black silk. Nimble fingers undid the silken cord of the waistband; loosening the pants just enough to reveal the Prince’s half-hard length.

It took mere moments to bring it to life, and Kyo groaned as Ruki teased it with kisses and fluttering touches across the sensitive organ.

"Such a big cock," Ruki cooed, purposely stroking his lover's ego. He knew Kyo enjoyed it when he said things like that, for even the mighty Shadow Prince was not immune to boosts to his male pride. Not that the demon needed it; Kyo was indeed well endowed and Ruki always enjoyed it when the demon would shove his cock deep within him.

The older male smirked and lifted Ruki's head away for a moment. Although he was very aroused by the sight of his pet willing to suck him off so eagerly, he knew that adding a few _accessories_ to the pale human would make this so much better. And the visual image of watching the boy squirm with from the toys teasing him was a very convincing motivator. It was almost too much fun playing with Ruki, forcing him to writhe around begging helplessly for mercy, release, or both.

"Is something wrong?" Ruki murmured as he looked up at his demonic master with a slight pout, trying to lower his head again, but he was refused. The Prince making sure he couldn’t taste him again by the tightening grip on the back of his head.

Instead of answering, Kyo posed a different question. "Are you clean?"

It was a question that the slave didn’t need to answer – Ruki knew to always clean himself and ready for whenever Kyo wanted to take him. It was a rule that Ruki followed well as the Prince was very strict about the cleanliness of his pets and Ruki would not accept delays in getting the demon’s attention.

A simple nod was enough to convince the older male before he was given silent orders to stand. The evil, yet hungrily look in Kyo’s eyes was more than enough to let Ruki know the demon planned to abused his body well tonight. He could already feel the muscles in his body clenching and tingling in anticipation.

"Good boy,” Kyo purred in excitement before standing up himself, momentarily tucking himself away. While Ruki may have no morals about where they were when they had their intimate moments, Kyo was more cautious. Ever since Toshiya had walked in on them during one of their more passionate games, the blond demon hadn’t been able to keep the incubus’ eyes and thoughts off of his pretty slave. No, he wasn’t going to be foolish enough to be caught like that again. Too many people ogle his prized human as it is.

Gripping tightly to the other man’s slender waist, Kyo pulled the pale body flush against his own. A grin spreading across his lips as the feel of his pet’s half-hard length pressed against his own. It was easy enough to back the two of them into the room’s largest shadow and allowing his nature magic to carry them to his bed chambers. Once in their rooms, Kyo carefully maneuvered them towards the bed where he sat, leaving his pet standing between his open thighs.

“We’re going to need a few things before I let you finish earning your prize.” The Prince purred as he nibbled along a slender neck. “Go over to the toy box and bring me the smallest plug and the oil."

Not able to do more than moan his acceptance of the order, Ruki walked over to the chest by the end of the bed; face flushed both in embarrassment and excitement. Kneeling before the chest, Ruki opened the handcrafted box and reached inside to take up the items requested. Located within were several toys; many of which had been used on Ruki in the weeks he’s been at the palace, including several phalluses of varying size, cock rings, scarves, silken rope, and a few other exotic assortments.

Making his way back over, Ruki paused mid-step at the next order. "Bring me one of the rings as well," the royal called out as an afterthought.

Ruki shuddered as he plucked out one, knowing that with a ring on his orgasm would be a long time in coming. Of course, it would. He didn’t ask to be allowed to come and Kyo never granted two of his demands in one night, if any. Sneaky bastard.

Returning to his place before his master, the human couldn’t help the hitch in this breath as he saw the demon relaxed and leaning back against the headboard. His shirt and shoes had been discarded, while his impressive length jutted out of his open pants as the demon watched him. The evil man knew what the sight of him would do to Ruki. He was aiming to drive the blond slave crazy with lust tonight it seemed. He approached the side of the bed his lover sat, the items held out in offering.

Taking said items from pale hands, the demon left them next to his right leg as he trailed his eyes slowly over Ruki’s beautiful body. Shifting to the end of the bed so that his lower legs were hanging off, Kyo commanded in a low voice; his words so lustful it was almost a growl. “Remove all of your clothes, slave.”

With a secretive smile, Ruki slowly raised his hands to his chest. Toying with the edges of the ties that held up his shirt, the blond human decided to completely bypass them. Instead, he let his nails trail over his collar bone and neck in a sensual manner. Enticing his demonic lover with small whines, Ruki inwardly cried in triumphant at the sight of Kyo on the edge of his seat. Reaching down to play with his clothed covered nipples as he moaned louder, Ruki was thoroughly surprised when tattooed hands suddenly grabbed his own. Snapping his eyes open, it wasn’t even aware he had closed them while pleasuring himself; the human couldn’t help the nervous smile when he saw the deep frown stamped across his master’s lips.

“You are far too brazen, my pet.” He hissed, clawed hands tugging him forward harshly. However, before Ruki got the chance to protest his remark he found his open mouth preoccupied with an invading demon’s tongue. Clinging to powerful shoulders, Ruki shivered in want as his lover plundered his mouth to his heart’s content, knowing that the demon would take want he wanted anyway. Breaking the kiss with a bit to the mortal’s reddened lower lips, Kyo whispered harshly. “Now strip.”

Aware of the fact that he had already pushed the demon far enough tonight, Ruki stepped back once he had been released from the blond demon’s strong grasp. It was easy enough from then to loosen the simple ties that kept his outfit upright and together. A simple tug behind his neck and one on each hip and Ruki’s clothes were falling to the floor in whispers of silk leaving the small, lithe body bare to the room.

“Good boy,” the older male whispered, his eyes dilating at the fact that his naughty slave doesn’t even bother wearing underwear anymore.

Circling the human, Kyo’s grin increased as he took in the boy’s flushed cheeks, peaked nipples, and hardening length. Such a beautiful pet, all his to command and debauch as he saw fit and the blond would enjoy it all. His pet would even beg him for more before the night was over with. With a raised hand, the shadow demon began following along the boy’s shoulders before trailing sharp claws down his spine. His nails barely grazing the skin until finally, he reached the slave’s lower back, his eyes taking in and admiring the unobstructed view of the smooth bottom before him.

Biting his lips to stop him from jerking away from the fleeting touches, Ruki couldn’t help arching his back as those deadly claws ran along his spine. Just the mere thought of what his master could do if he truly wanted to harm him enough to make him shiver. When the warm hand pressed against the center of his back, Ruki followed the slight instruction as he leaned forward until he was standing with his legs against the bed and his chest pressed into the covers. A gasp tore away from red lips when Kyo suddenly grabbed the slave’s exposed ass in both hands. The demonic Prince using his grip to spread the boy’s cheeks so that he could gaze upon Ruki’s hidden opening. The sphincter was slightly pink and puckered slightly. Grinning evilly, Kyo gave the right cheek a hard smack.

Crying out sharply from the sudden slap, Ruki buried his face into the expensive covers with a groan, faint warmth left in the wake of the hit spreading through him. He wasn’t going to survive this night, he just knew it.

"Such a lovely bottom,” Kyo purred; the double meaning not lost on Ruki. “And all mine to do with as I please."

Closing his eyes, Ruki pressed his forehead even further into the covers as he felt another slap, this one delivered to his other cheek with just as much strength. With much embarrassment, the human felt his opening clench and unclench in anticipation, his penis stir against the blanket, knowing both of these facts were not lost on his lover. No, the demon was probably enjoying all the humiliation he was being forced to endure.

He bit his lip slightly when he felt a finger gently poke his sphincter, the sharp nails usually present on those tanned hands gone for the moment. His finger slowly rubbed in a small little circle, its path made smooth due to the oil that Kyo had dabbed on his finger while his slave wallowed in his thoughts. The massage was gentle, teasing, and Ruki whined softly arching his back to bring his rear end a bit higher.

The finger applied direct pressure to the very center of that puckered opening and Ruki groaned softly, waiting impatiently for it to push through. Instead, the pressure began to ease up before disappearing altogether as the demon withdrew his finger. Feeling his opening clench again in want, Ruki let out a pitiful whimper to let the Prince know how much he wanted him.

Within seconds he felt the returning pressure against him to which he breathed out a sigh of relief for, unclenching himself. When the finger continued to press further his smile grew in happiness. Feeling him open up to admit the intruder, Ruki was thoroughly surprised to find that it wasn’t Kyo’s finger pressing inside. No, from the cool touch of wood, the slave realized too late that his master was forcing his smallest plug into his body. Groaning out his disapproval of the demonic lord using a toy on him before anything, Ruki purposely tightened his muscles. The action would force Kyo to use more strength if he wanted the toy to go any further. A fact the Prince noted immediately though all it did was bring a cock-sure smile to his lips before he started pushing more firmly on the toy’s end.

Knowing he had lost this round, Ruki decided instead to alternate. With each new inch pushed inside, he would sometimes relax, while other times he would clench up making Kyo work harder to ease the plug inside. By the time they had reached the widest part of the plug, Ruki was happily wiggling his hips around and whining out his pleasure of being filled.

Once the widest part past through the ring of muscles, the rest was quickly swallowed by the blond slave’s body until the flat base with a slight flare. It was made it such a way so that it would remain firmly lodged within the person it occupied without sliding in further or falling out. Although the length was barely four inches and about as wide as three of Kyo’s fingers, it served its purpose well in stretching the mortal out, but still keeping him tight.

The shadow Prince took a moment to admire the sight, smirking as Ruki shifted once again. Hooking his finger around the base of the plug, he started tugging on the toy with short yanks. Small enough that they would send shocks of pleasurable torture shooting through his blond pet. With his other hand, he reached down; sliding that tattooed hands down smooth skin until he cupped his sac lovingly, feeling and squeezing the sensitive flesh.

Ruki held back a low groan as he felt that exceeding warm hand cup him. "My lord,” he murmured breathlessly. His words answer with a press of Kyo’s thumb between the area between his ball and his opening, massaging his prostate from the outside. With his other hand, he continued wiggling the plug and was gifted with the sight of his pet coming undone. The triple sensation causing the slave’s whines to gain in volume, pale hands gripping onto the cover so tightly Kyo swore he could hear the fibers starting to tear. No doubt the boy was completely hard now, his lovely erection straining against the bed covers. The thought reminding him of his own need, he was so hard and his cock throbbed in need.

Suddenly, Kyo withdrew both hands from his young lover causing him to give out a surprised whine. His body unconsciously pushing back to seek out the hands that were giving him such bliss it made him ache.

"Please," Ruki groaned, his hands tightening their grip if that was even possible to the point his knuckles were turning white.

"Please what?" The demon growled in warning. He was very much aware of Ruki’s need, but it wasn’t going to allow the demon to continue leading this session.

“Please, Master.”

“What is it you need my pet?” he asked, his voice deep and rich.

"I need more!"

Chuckling softly, Kyo grasped his throbbing flesh, stroking it idly as he circled so he was at his slave’s side, displaying himself proudly to Ruki.

"Please... Please, Master." Ruki panted, as he eyed the thick organ mere inches from his faces.

"Is this what you want, slave?"

"Yes,” the blond hissed, the words bringing a smirk to Kyo’s lips as he sunk back onto the bed, his cock jutting proudly from his pants.

"Suck me," Kyo stated simply. He groaned softly as his lover lifted himself away from the bed, his hypnotic eyes never leaving his own as he dropped to his knees.

The blue-eyed male pressed his lips to the underside of the demon’s shaft starting from the base and rubbing his nose against the hard flesh. Kyo hissed in appreciation and spread his legs further so Ruki could position himself more closely, for better leverage and easier access.

A sigh escaped Kyo’s lips as he felt nimble fingers run across his sac where the flesh was indeed sensitive when he was aroused. His head lolled back, but his eyes never left those of his lover, trained on those hungry, half-lidded eyes; just daring his naughty pet to look away. Ruki continued to explore his length as if it were the most delectable piece of confectionary. A pair of feathery soft lips brushed against the head of his organ, spreading the bit of fluid at the tip across those petal-soft lips. Surprisingly the flush remained on Ruki’s cheeks which only served to make him look far more deviant than innocent as he introduced his tongue to his master’s swollen flesh. The very sight was enough to send a fresh surge of arousal through Kyo and again another hiss escaped his lips.

He was so hard, his manhood a veritable rod of steel at this point. It felt as if all the blood in his body that was not necessary for other vital functions had gone straight to his cock - and it was such exquisite pain, that his slave could do this to him. He had to stop himself from simply thrusting into his lover’s mouth when the boy finally wrapped his lips around the head, swirling that skilled tongue firmly.

So many things could be done with that tongue…

"Yes, that’s it…" Kyo murmured, stroking his lover’s blond head, enjoying the feel of silky hair under his hand. Although he would never admit it, he missed the human’s long hair. Unfortunately, the combination of rough sex and Toshiya’s loud mouth were just enough reason for Ruki to have his braids cut. Such a pity.

Slowly Ruki’s head started to bob up and down, his tongue and lips working the Prince’s turgid flesh adroitly, seeking and locating seemingly every nerve in Kyo’s manhood. The golden-haired royal continued to stroke his lover’s head, closing his eyes as he felt the loving attention on his needy flesh. The heat that was usually deep within the pit of his stomach intensifying as he was attended to by his human.

Ruki had performed such tasks on his dominating master enough times to know when an orgasm was imminent – this time was no different, and he was eager to receive the older man’s _gift_ as he was apt to call it. One of his hands remained on the base of his lord’s manhood, stroking and pumping what wasn’t currently in his mouth. Ruki’s other hand trailing and massaging along Kyo’s inner thigh, groin, and lower abdomen; giving as much attention to the warm skin and taut muscles underneath.

"Yes," Kyo groaned, rolling his hips slightly under the attention of the mouth and hands. The fire built up deep within finally exploding and he let out a loud growl. Sounding very much like the dragon that often represented the royal family, arching slightly off the chair as his hot seed poured down Ruki’s throat, the lips still wrapped around him tightly as the boy drank.

The young mortal felt the warm hand at the back of his head, holding him in a firm but gentle matter. A silent command for him to sit put and to swallow, an order the blond slave learned early and even looked forward too.

"That’s it. Drink it all down like a good pet." Kyo hummed with eyes half-lidded as he stared down at his blushing lover who was still sucking him off and enjoying the act. Knowing that Ruki took such pleasures in pleasing him made Kyo appreciate the human all the more. Several last spurts of come came out from the demon’s flesh, shooting out only to be swallowed by an eager slave. He continued to suck slowly, knowing that doing so would prolong his lord’s orgasm. His fingers gently stroking the base of demon’s shaft before tugging very gently at the thatch of dark pubic hair for a moment, causing the demonic royal to shiver.

After several long moments, the Prince’s still-rigid cock was licked clean, the pale pink tongue having lavished the surface of his length well. Finally, Ruki looked up at him, lips parted ever so slightly. Those pleasurable petals a bright red to match the color of his cheeks, both up and below now. With a smirk, Kyo realized that there was a small drop of pearly essence on the boy’s chin, and being the good master that he was, he reached down to wipe the remnant with his thumb. Pressing the digit to Ruki’s lips, his pet obediently sucked the moisture off. Happy to receive another gift from his lord however small it was.

By now, Kyo’s erection had begun to soften a little, starting to hide within the silk of his pants though it was still a rather noticeable sight. Ruki looked up at his master adoringly; from this vantage, Kyo looked exceptionally imposing. His dark eyes smoldering with need and want, hair somehow more wild than normal despite no one touching it... With a playful smile, Ruki lowered his head down, placing kisses along the waning erection. The action slowly bringing the organ back to life as the demon’s natural healing ability allowed for quick recovery time.

"You like my little dragon, don’t you?"

"My lord, you are not little at all!" Ruki cried out in faux shock. Bringing a smile to Kyo’s lips at the quick response.

"I love it very much, Master.” The blond purred, pulling Kyo from basking in his previous orgasm with a shiver. “I want to feel it inside of me… please! I feel so empty,"

"Hn," Kyo snorted idly, knowing that the plug firmly ensconced within his lover was stimulating him in more ways than one. He could see clearly how aroused his pet was just from sucking him off and having the toy inside of him. It amazed him sometimes how lustful the boy was.

The shadow demon gently nudged his lover back with his booted foot, so that Ruki’s full-body came in view. With a gesture of his hand, Ruki stood up trembling slightly from his arousal and clenching hard around the object inside of him. Now that his mind wasn’t focused solely on the task of pleasing his master, Ruki could feel the ache in his blood with the need for release.

Hands at his sides, the blond human watched as Kyo reached a tan hand out towards the smooth and pale cock standing at attention. A quick expression of relief melted across Ruki’s face as his flesh was teased and stood proudly before the raven-haired male’s inspection and approval. The hard flesh that curved ever so slightly upwards was paler than Kyo’s was and instead of being red at the head and near it, it was a soft pink color.

The groin area was devoid of hair, just as the rest of Ruki’s body was. He knew it pleased his Prince for him to have no hair below since it lent to a more innocent appearance. So, he shaved regularly and used a special cream to keep the skin soft and free of stubble. Sometimes, his Master would lovingly apply the cream if he had the free time, warming it with his fingers and teasing Ruki with gentle and slow rubs as he worked it into the skin. Perhaps teasing a certain area of sensitive flesh in the process, should he feel like it. Sadly with the demon assuming more responsibilities due as the late King stepped down, Kyo’s free time was steadily becoming nonexistence. A fact that caused Ruki to feel more upset each day.

Just how long would it be before Kyo finally takes a wife and hands him off to another master?

"Mmm," Kyo murmured, trailing his fingers along Ruki’s shaft for a fleeting moment. The act served to break the boy out of his growing dark thoughts as well as making him grown in pleasure. Spreading the pre-come on the pads of his fingers when he stroked the tip, Kyo brought his hand up and licked delicately at his fingers as his lover watched. The taste was light and sweet, and he eyed Ruki with a heated stare.

"Please my lord. I need you inside of me." Ruki begged; his urgency doubled due to his early thoughts. If only he could prove that he was all his master needs… If only. His cheeks now as pink as the tip of his erection, lips quivering slightly, "I need to be filled."

"Yes, you do, don’t you?" Kyo murmured with a brief nod, "Give me the ring."

Ruki trembled, lifting his hand where he had looped the slender cock ring around his fingers so it would not be lost. He knew now that the soft leather would be wrapped around his length rather than his master’s. It usually ended up on himself anyway. Though it meant that release would be a long time in coming, and he trembled at the thought of what the Prince might do to him before he finally deemed his slave worthy of an orgasm.

Warm fingers brushed against slightly shaking ones as the cock ring traded hands.

"Please, my lord," Ruki begged. He was so hard, had been hard for a while, and wanted to come so badly. He wanted to know the blissful release he had just given his Lord just moments before. A faint smirk was on the demon’s lips was all he offered in response to his plea. Oh well. He was the Lord and Master – in charge of not an entire nation of immortal beings, but Ruki himself. Such an intoxicating thought…

Ice-blue eyes closed as the male bit his lip slightly, the smooth leather sliding down his flesh before being tightened by careful hands. Hands that always knew just how much control and pressure to exert on the ultra-sensitive flesh.

Kyo sat back for a moment to admire his handiwork, the smooth leather wrapped firmly around Ruki’s erection ensuring that he would not come until his lord deemed it appropriate.

"Get on the bed,” Kyo commanded his voice even deeper than before, like velvet warmed by the fire. “On your knees, head down."

Ruki eagerly followed the order. With graceful and light movements, he left his place between Kyo’s legs and climbed onto the bed. Not far behind him, Kyo followed. Watching taut muscles as the young blond positioned himself in the given position; knees and elbows slightly spread as the pressed into the cover, head lowered between clenched fists. Ruki could look down between his legs now, seeing his erection and bits of his Master in the triangular view provided by the careful arrangement of his limbs. 

Unable to help himself, the daring slave wiggled his rear end in the air, his cock and sac swaying a bit as he did so.

Kyo could not help but smirk at this cheeky display and when he closed in on Ruki, he brought his hand up to give his naughty pet’s left rear cheek another slap. The blond gave out a light gasp but before he could do more the Prince landing his right hand on the other cheek.

"My lord, please!" Ruki gasped, his body pushing itself more into those torturous hands that brought him to such heights of pain and pleasure. He didn’t know how much more teasing he could take. He wanted to be taken by his lover, fucked into the bed until he was unable to move. He loved Kyo’s fierceness and thoroughness of his lovemaking. Instead of getting his wish, the slaps continued, growing firmer as he felt the flesh warm under the assault. His cock and ass were throbbing so badly at this point and Ruki knew that if he had been allowed to jerk himself off, he would have come with only a simple touch. Sadly, if he even tried so much as to reach for his straining shaft he knew it would garner a much harsher spanking or a longer waiting period for his orgasm.

When Kyo was satisfied with his work, Ruki’s rear had turned a bright shade of red and was very warm to the touch when he gave it several slow caresses. Though he would never actually harm his pet, the demon greatly enjoyed punishing Ruki for small ‘offenses’; such as the boy’s tendency for name-calling and overly brass action among other things. His hand idly trailed down the boy’s bottom to caress Ruki’s balls and give the engorged organ a teasing stroke, giving just the slightest tug.

Hooking his finger into the loop that hung from the plug, the demonic Lord gave it a gentle but firm tug, pulling it out. Ruki was unable to hold back a soft whine when he did, his muscles having gotten used to the toy from having it in so long that feeling the emptiness ached just as much as the removal. Slowly the immortal inched the toy out with care, sometimes pushing it back in before continuing to pull it out just to hear his breath catch. Ruki closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation of being emptied, body quivering in anticipation for the moment that he would be filled with something more substantial.

When the plug was fully extricated, Kyo removed the vial from its resting place on the bed and dabbed some of its contents on his fingers, slowly massaging Ruki’s sphincter. Not much oil was needed, for Ruki had been taken enough times to not need extensive preparation anymore. The oil had a slightly spicy scent and it never ceased to arouse the tattooed male for it was a unique scent that was used for only one purpose.

Looking down at his lover, Kyo positioned himself, gently prodding Ruki with the head of his swollen need, feeling the fire surge through his loins. Keeping a firm grip on Ruki’s hips even though he knew his pet would not try to escape as he started to press forward.

Ruki relaxed his sphincter, taking a deep breath and exhaling as his body welcomed the intruder. There was a small amount of pain as his body accommodated Kyo for the demon was generously endowed. It seemed forever had passed as Kyo pushed inside, purposely going so slow that the boy was forced to feel every inch as he was filled. Finally, the demonic blond was completely sheathed to the hilt and Ruki gave a soft whimper as the muscles contracted and loosened around his master.

"So big," he murmured, his hands kneading the silk comforter. The comment was more for himself than for Kyo, but they were enough to stroke to Kyo’s male ego. Not that the demon needed it, but just the thought of Ruki becoming unhinged from his size alone made Kyo smirk proudly. Tattooed hands unconsciously lifting to stroke along his pets sides and back in a silent thank you. They remained joined, their hips still as they savored the union.

"Just think about how many women vie for your position." Kyo purred as he continued to caress Ruki’s sides, his fingertips radiating warmth.

"Kyo," Ruki groaned as he turned his head to look at his lover, a playful pout on his soft lips. "I hope you don’t pick any of them over me, Master.”

Though he didn’t show it, Kyo’s words brought back all the fears he had been harboring for weeks now. Ever since highborn ladies of the court and neighboring kingdoms began visiting the palace almost non-stop, Ruki had feared the moment when he would lose Kyo. And he knew it would happen someday. The chances of someone in such a high position of power such as Kyo could never hope to remain unmated for long, especially if he was to carry on the family line by providing an heir. Something Ruki couldn’t even hope to give the demon.

No, he would suffer in silence as he watched the demon he loved court and marry another demoness. For now, though, Kyo was his and his alone, and he would make sure that to please his master as much as possible until someone else permanently filled the Prince’s bed.

"Why should I?" Kyo asked with a small smirk, drawing Ruki from dark thoughts. "None of them would please me as much as you do. None of them care about pleasing _me_. They just want the power and the luxury of being my Queen," he hissed angrily, though his touch was gentle as he ran a finger along Ruki's spine. There was the matter of siring an heir, but that... That was a discussion for another time.

Ruki shuddered and closed his eyes, his heart nearly leaping into his throat at the powerful demon’s words. However, his heart lost his place lodged in his throat as a moan forced its way passed as sharp nails lowered to run across his nipples, arching his back from the pleasurable pain.

"You're mine... just like I am yours. The court and its ladies can go and fuck themselves." Kyo added softly, as he rolled his hips a little. Ruki could not help the joyful grin that spread across his face; the flutter of victory hiding behind his ribs, eyes shining warmly before he gave out another moan from Kyo’s rolling hips. He arched slightly in response, pushing his chest further up for attention, before pushing his hips back against Kyo, eager to receive more of him.

This started a slow rhythm, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and soft hums of pleasure filling the air in little time. Kyo was in heaven, feeling Ruki clench around him, much like a maiden would around her lover. It was a curious and pleasant sensation and Kyo pumped more firmly, moving with an unmistakable combination of experience and talent against his pet.

Ruki desperately wanted to come, but the ring prevented him from doing so. He would never be able to come, even when he was aroused and ready to burst, with his flesh bound tightly. He knew that if the ring was gone, he would have released with just a few more pumps of the cock inside of him. However, all his throbbing length could do was swag with his movements and drip pre-come from the overwhelming pleasure Kyo placed in and all around him.

"I—I need to come. Please let me come!" Ruki begged, whining softly as Kyo increased the pace, spearing the human repeatedly with powerful thrusts. The Prince ignored all pleas, reaching down to give Ruki several caresses to magnify the divine torture that he dealt so well.

Ruki’s fingers dug into the blanket and he whined as The Shadow Prince added a small amount of heat to his hand with his natural magic, stroking his cock with it. Searing lips pressed against his neck and back, hot breath whispering against skin that had become ultra-sensitized from pleasure. His lip quivered, and he arched against his lover, clenching as tightly as he could. He wanted to come so badly, to hell with the soft silk blanket under him. A whine of dismay escaped his lips when the warm hand left his most sensitive areas, and the thrusting resumed its harsh pace.

The shadow demon groaned as he came close to finishing, but he didn’t want the fun to end like this. Instead, he pulled completely out, and before the human could whine more, he flipped Ruki onto his back so he could look down at his lover. Ruki laid there sprawled across the bed, a bit disoriented at the sudden change of position; his legs spread and his rigid organ standing proudly. He looked so beautiful, so soft and innocent even with the evidence of his desire leaking against his stomach and a dark flush covering most of his body.

"Master," Ruki murmured, squirming around slightly. He was stunning splayed out like this and Kyo enjoyed the sight for several moments, preserving it to his memory before climbing on top of the slave, feeling Ruki’s hardness against his stomach.

"Mine,” he hissed. And Ruki simply nodded at the deep and husky voice. Not that he’d object. He loved being Kyo’s; he loved every moment of it, and he would gladly claw out the eyes of every woman, demon or otherwise, who would try and take his master from him.

The Prince pressed his lips against Ruki’s for several moments, savoring the flavor before raising himself and lifting the boy’s legs to his chest. Ruki shivered as he felt his knees against his shoulders, his eyes trained on his immortal lover, puckered opening clenching and unclenching slightly. Before he knew it, he had been speared again urging him to release a series of gasping moans at the force of the penetration. Now as he was being fucked he could look up at his lord and master rather than down at the silk; a much better view in his opinion. His lips parted ever so slightly, his hard manhood bobbing up and down with each fierce thrust the demon made. With another whine; he reached up to touch Kyo’s cheek.

A small smile graced the Prince’s lips as his thrusts increased and Ruki recognized the signs of an impending orgasm. Whenever the demon came inside him it always felt so good to have the demon’s seed pour into his willing body.

When the blond-haired immortal hit his orgasm, he let out an inhuman sound, something between a growl and a purr. It was a sound that Ruki strove for when pleasuring the other as he knew that Kyo was not completely satisfied unless he unwillingly let loose such a loud response. Of course, the fact that all the shadows in the room seem to come alive and tremble on their own also added to the effect, but Ruki had never been afraid for when it happened. It gave the boy such pride to know that he gave his master such a powerful orgasm, to the point the demon lost control of even his natural element for a few seconds. Ruki could feel the very force of his release, hot and strong; fill him up to the very brim. It didn’t end there, it never did... Kyo continued his powerful thrusting, pushing his seed in further and prolonging his orgasm, and Ruki writhed against him, crying out in wanton delight. His body may be over-sensitized and his mind unraveling from all the bliss coursing through him, but the friction still made his body ache for more.

Still hard, Kyo continued to thrust, letting go of his pet’s legs and welcoming the sensation of them wrapping around his middle. He was not unaware of Ruki’s need pressing against his stomach – it would be remedied in time. Right now, however, he was lost in the haze of his pleasure, growling as he felt the slave boy clench around him firmly. A thin sheen of sweat beaded his brow and he stared down at the human intently, his own eyes filled with a need that was sated – temporarily. Ruki knew from experience that the demon was often hungry, not that he minded at all.

Kyo rolled his hips, slowing down gradually until he pulled out. Ruki gave out a small whimper, feeling empty now even though he had his master’s release resting inside, it was a small comfort. Giving Ruki’s stomach and chest several gentle rubs, Kyo finally disengaged himself from his pet’s legs. A content sigh escaping as he flopped down on the bed next to Ruki, closing his eyes for a moment.

Ruki knew the drill. Now that the fun was over, for the most part, it was his job to care for the Prince. With a quick trip to the washroom, Ruki returned with a towel wet in warm water in one hand and a dry hand towel in the other. He smiled down at the sight of his lord as he set to his task, carefully wiping around the demon’s genitals, thighs, and stomach. Lovingly cleaning off all traces of their recent tryst for he knew just how much Kyo hated going to sleep covered in body fluids.

Part way through the cleansing Kyo began to hum in pleasure, but he did not become aroused thankfully. While Ruki was happy to serve his master in any way, he didn’t think he’d last another round. After the damp towel was disposed of, he gently rubbed the demon’s flesh dry with the second towel even though the act was not necessary; it allowed him to keep his hands on the Prince for longer. It brought a smile to Ruki’s face when he felt the Prince’s body trying to react to him as he rubbed, placing kisses around his master’s navel every so often to placate the stimulated muscles.

Ruki was throbbing in need, but he attended to his duty with care before placing the towels aside as he looked up at Kyo with rapt adoration and anticipation. When no movement was made, the slave slowly climbed back on the bed as he laid on the bed on his side, his cock very evident. The pink at the tip was closer to red than it was before and pre-come was steadily dripping down it. With a smirk, the demonic royal propped himself up on this elbows, staring down as his beloved toy.

Yes, Ruki had more than earned his release. Sometimes, it amused Kyo to hold off his pet's release for as long as possible to see the boy beg for his release. Crawling further up the bed, Kyo laid his head on a pillow as if he would simply go to bed without attending to his lover's need.

Ruki looked up at him with a pout, blushing fiercely as he shuddered a bit, the pulsing of his hard flesh bordering on painful. "Please, my lord. I need to come. It hurts. Haven’t I been good? Haven’t I been your faithful slave?" He whimpered.

It was amusing to Kyo to hear the mighty Ruki refer to himself as a slave, knowing how much it irked his pet to be seen as something beneath anyone else. But of course, that was bedroom talk. Outside of the bed, Ruki may have been Kyo’s sex toy, but the human never let that stop him. With his words alone his pet had demanded and received respect from soldiers and the staff, all the way up to those of the court.

It was a remarkable feat for anyone without a title and the rest of the palace slave practically worshipped the boy for it. Dreamt of following his example, though none of them were foolish enough to do so thus far. Just because his master’s pet was allowed to get away with murder didn’t mean the rest of them wouldn’t get punished, or worse, if they spoke out of turn or refused a noble’s demand. Thankfully, though Ruki was stubborn and had problems with obedience, the slave was smart enough to keep his mouth shut when needed and follow orders.

And then later, behind closed doors, he was all too eager to demand release and attention as he bent over and offered his body to Kyo.

"I’m tired," Kyo stated with feigned exhaustion and disinterest. To which Ruki gave out a gasp of mock offense before turning away and crossing his arms.

"The next time you want to blow a load, maybe I’ll be tired!"

"I am your Lord, and when I want to release myself, you will serve me!" Kyo replied, his tone both serious and playful. Ruki had to hold back a giggle at that, but still, he refused to give up his faux pouting.

"Come here!" Kyo growled, his eyes blazing. The shadow demon was rewarded with a beautiful smile as Ruki crawled up the blankets and into open arms. Before he knew what happened, Ruki found himself pinned under his lover. Fierce and searing kisses being rained upon his face, neck, chest, stomach…

Kyo was not going to simply suck him off and finish it quickly. He could have, and he’d let Ruki have his orgasm just like that. But, no... Ruki might be a willing slave, but he was Kyo’s and he would be cherished.

The Prince teased him with nibbles, sucks, and kisses; leaving the cock ring on so that he could continue to please his boy without having Ruki release so soon. The young male arched off the bed, murmuring Kyo’s name happily as his flesh was ravished by kisses that increased in firmness with each one. Until suddenly a tongue joined in, sliding along his cock and… His thoughts became white noise as he cried and whimpered. He wanted to come so badly, yet he loved the attention and never wanted it to end. Kyo’s breath was hot as it ran over his skin and he shivered wantonly, reaching out to stroke the demon’s hair, to cradle his head closer to him.

Finally, the ring was taken off and discarded somewhere over Kyo’s shoulder and his mouth descended onto Ruki with fever, Kyo staring up at him intently as he did so. Ruki watched, eyes incapable of breaking the gaze he’d been trapped into as he finally came, crying out loudly as he finally had his orgasm – and an intense one it was indeed. Kyo continued sucking, savoring every last drop of Ruki’s seed and savoring its light flavor. He placed kisses across it as it started to soften, smirking up at Ruki as it fell from his lips.

"Th-thank you, my lord." Ruki panted as a loving hand stroked his hip.

"Close your eyes," Kyo asked softly. Ruki did as he asked without hesitation and felt the demon climb off the bed. Oh, what toy would he bring out now? Did he have more in mind for the night?

He felt the Prince settle between his legs once more and lift his knees so that his feet were near his buttocks, and his opening was in clear view. Something prodded at him and his lips parted in a whimper. Risking his master’s anger, Ruki opened his eyes though the demon did not scold him. Instead, Kyo continued pushing whatever it was into him as which point Ruki realized that it was the plug from earlier that was being placed inside. Not that he had been very worried about whatever Kyo would use on him. Nothing in the toy box was bigger than the demon’s manhood or close to it. Kyo claiming that he would have nothing bigger than himself enter Ruki to keep the boy as tight as the first time he took him. Not that they needed large toys since he was, as Ruki so glibly put it once, hung like a dragon.

Even so, it was hard to ignore having a butt plug in one’s sphincter, even if it was modestly sized. That was Kyo’s goal after all, as he pressed it in all the way and wiggled it just slightly, smirking at Ruki again. That and it ensured that his seed would remain in Ruki and keep him in a state of desire, keeping the boy ripe to take in the morning.

That being done, he crawled under the sheets with Ruki following close behind him He felt slender hands paw at his chest and he glanced at Ruki with a contented and lazy hum.

"I love you, Kyo," Ruki whispered weakly, not sure if the words would be welcomed as he ran his fingers along the Prince’s jaw. Thankfully all Kyo did was take his hand and kiss its fingertips. Something which had Ruki blushing shyly at the warm feeling it gave him.

"I know," the demon purred. It was rare that demonic royal showed such moments of tenderness.

He was usually more dominant and taciturn, so Ruki cherished these small and soft moments as he slowly fell asleep. "Thank you, my lord…"

Checking to make sure that his beautiful slave was asleep, Kyo leaned down to whisper back his heartfelt confession while mentally hoping for the day in which he could say the words directly to the boy.


End file.
